


It Starts in Spring

by indecisive_penguin



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Heat Fic, Past Sexual Abuse, alex is the calm one, nic is a grumpy gus, nicolex, past drug abuse, tinges of questionable consent, worick is a worrywart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisive_penguin/pseuds/indecisive_penguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nic goes into heat. Alex pulls up her big-girl panties and makes a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Starts in Spring

**Author's Note:**

> "example" is speech  
> 'example' is sign language

He’s burning.

He sits on the floor of the shower, shivering under the cold water, wishing for a different life. Because, Jesus Christ, this sucks.

Heats are something few Twilights have to deal with, though they’re prevalent enough to be somewhat well documented. It’s just like destiny to make him one of the “lucky” ones. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on whom you’re asking, he’s relatively used to them by now.

He sighs, feeling sweat bead on his forehead even as the icy water of the shower pelts against his back. He curls up on himself a little tighter, not looking forward to the next few days. The heat hasn’t set in fully yet, so he’s still coherent. For the time being.

Damn it all to hell.

The hand that touches his arm almost gives him a heart attack, causing him to jerk violently, dislodging the foreign limb. His head swings up and around and he feels his spine stiffen, as well as another part of his anatomy.

Alex is crouched by the tub, worry etched as deep lines in her beautiful face. Her eyes are wide, mouth turned down at the corners, eyes scanning him for injuries.

Trust her to be worried about him in a moment when she should be worried about herself.

He takes a shaky breath, and her scent hits him like a blow to the solar plexus. Like new rain on hot pavement, like green growing things. It’s vibrant and warm and makes him ache in a million different places.

He knows his pained groan must distress her, but he can’t help it. Having her so close is maddening. She reaches for him again, this time sliding her hand around the back of his neck, fingers dragging through the short hair at the base of his skull. He leans into her touch, squeezing his eyes closed so that he doesn’t have to look at her.

It’s painful to look at her, beautiful and flawed and perfect.

Her fingers twitch against his skin and he opens his eye to see her signing to him.

‘What’s wrong?’ She asks.

“Hurts.” He doesn’t know what his voice sounds like, but she no longer jumps when he speaks. Her frown deepens.

‘What can I do?’

He squeezes his eyes shut again because oh, there are a thousand answers to that question, many of them inappropriate at the best of times. He knows he shouldn’t want her. People keep helpfully reminding him of that fact, but it doesn’t lessen the want that blossoms in his chest whenever he sees her.

He’s dragged from his thoughts by the shower shutting off. His eyes open slowly as Alex drapes a towel around his shoulders, pressing the back of her hand against his forehead. She mutters something under her breath, which he doesn’t catch because he’s distracted by having her cleavage so close to his face. When she pulls on his arm, he goes quietly. She bundles him in the towel, ushering him from the bathroom and into his chair. She busies herself in their makeshift kitchen, dropping ice into a plastic bag which she wraps up in a dish cloth.

When she approaches again, he deliberately digs his nails into his palm to keep from yanking her into his lap. She’s only trying to help, he rationalizes, running the words through his head like a mantra as she places the improvised ice pack behind his neck, smoothing his hair from his face with gentle fingers.

“You can’t stay.” Her fingers still at his voice and he wants to kick himself. He must sound like a complete ass, throwing her kindness back in her face. When he finally meets her eyes, she’s still frowning.

‘Why? I’m worried about you.’ She signs.

‘I’m not sick.’ He signs back, movements jerky. She cocks her head in confusion.

“You’re burning up.” She says, eyes darting across his face. Dammit, he just wants to hold her.

‘Not sick.’ He repeats.

“Nic…”

“I’ll hurt you.” She stills at his words, staring at him, before slowly shaking her head.

“No, you…”

“Don’t want to hurt you.” He says, dropping his eyes to his lap. He fists the edge of the towel in his hand, tugging it a little closer around himself. Shutting her out.

Slowly, she withdraws, fingers lingering on his cheek before she completely draws away. It leaves a hollow, empty feeling in his gut, and he has to fight the urge to pull her back to him, to put her hands back on his skin. Instead, he watches her cross the room to the stairs. Once she's disappeared up them, he turns and curls up in his chair as tight as he can, letting out a shaky breath as he settles.

It’s for the best. 

* * *

 

Worick squints at the clock, wondering who’s calling his room at Bastard at 2:30 in the morning.

Years ago, when he and Nic had first started Benriya, he’d struck a deal with the former Cristiano head, which meant that he always had a place to stay during Nic’s heats. Loretta had been kind enough to extend the contract, as well as expand it to include a room for Alex. All things considered, it’s a pretty sweet setup.

He fumbles with the receiver.

“‘ello?”

“What’s wrong with Nicolas?” Alex’s voice is strained, but firm.

Worick, who was rubbing his eyes, freezes.

“Ally? Where are you?” He asks, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“I’m at the apartment.” He lets out a shaky breath, now wide awake as he fumbles up out of bed and starts searching for his pants.

“Ally, you need to get out of there. Nic is…” He pauses, unsure how to break the news to her.

“He’s going into heat, isn’t he?” Alex asks.

“How did you…?” Worick asks, surprised.

“I read.” She snaps.

He winces, mentally kicking himself for the accidental dig at her intelligence. He knows she’s been doing a lot of research about Twilights on top of her attempts to learn sign language. He suspects it’s her attempt to try and better understand the third member of their little trio.

“Look, Ally…” But she cuts him off.

“Is he always alone?” He doesn’t need her to elaborate to know what she means. He sighs, sitting down heavily on the edge of his bed.

“Pretty much. He’s had a partner once before, a while back, but not since then.”

Alex was silent for a long time, and Worick was suddenly struck by an ugly thought.

“Ally, he’s dealt with this on his own for a long time, you don’t have to do anything. You’re not obligated.” He said, voice firm.

“I know.” She says.

“Ally…”

“I want to.” Her voice is small, but sure.

Worick stops, drawing up short at the sincerity in her voice. He pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to relieve the pressure building just behind his eyes. After a few moments, he lets out a heavy sigh, raking his fingers through his hair.

“There are condoms in the dresser by my bed. The fridge is well stocked with pre-made food and bottled water. Make sure the both of you keep hydrated. He’ll probably try to feed you at some point, but make sure he eats too.” He says, running through his mental check-list.

“You know where the extra blankets and pillows are. I’d prefer it if you two didn’t use my bed, but if you need to, that’s fine.” He finished somewhat lamely. He hates feeling useless.

“Thanks, Worick.” She says, and she sounds like she means it. He huffs out a breath.

“Don’t thank me. Just be careful, alright Ally?” He says.

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> A nicolex heat fix I promised on tumblr. 
> 
> I'm not sorry.


End file.
